Cold Shower
by p-sama7
Summary: Renji/Hitsugaya: Renji is walking home from a party at Matsumoto's and bumps into the white haired captain we all know and love. One-shot. YAOI


I do not own bleach….all of its rights go to Tite Kubo and his amazing awesomeness!

I would like to thank my beta reader! Whom without her this story would be no better than a two cent porn……..not that it isn't any less sleazy haha.

Thank you for reading!

Warning: Yaoi smex.

XXXXXXX

Cold Shower

XXXXXXX

Hitsugaya groaned as he felt sweat roll down his face. Glaring up at his wrists that were tied to the headboard, he sighed, irritated.

"Mgrnnn.."

The noise made Hitsugaya turn his attention to the heater that happened to be sleeping on top of him. Long red hair splayed across the twisted sheets as the figure murmured something into the white haired captain's stomach.

"When you wake up, I'm going to kill you." Hitsugaya warned as he plopped his head back down on the mattress. He ignored the pain in his arms and tugged a bit, but they still remained confined to the headboard. Not being able to escape the irony of being tied up with his _own_ belt made the captain glare at his wrist one more time before glaring at the ceiling.

He would kill him slowly and painfully.

Maybe let Byakuya read the fukutaichou his last rights before sending him to Hell.

"Mm….sake..nn."

…Screw rights.

Silently, Hitsugaya's eyes turned a brighter shade of blue as he prepared his first attack on the sleeping form.

XXXXXXX

Renji stumbled out of the room that all the vice-captains were meeting in. Ignoring Kira's call and Matsumoto's laughter he steadied himself on the wall outside of the room and forced himself to move. Downing what was left in the bottle of sake he had managed to take out with him, the red head threw the empty container to the ground and turned into another hall.

The place was built like a maze! Renji groaned as turned another corner to only bump into something causing him to collapse on the ground…..onto something very cold.

"Renji……" There was a deep growl the red head had come to associate with the tenth division's captain came from beneath him, causing him to push up on his arms and look down.

Blue eyes glared up. Black eyes stared down.

"Hitsugaya-taichou……." Renji smiled as he laid back down onto the fallen form causing the captain to tense. "You're soooo coooold!"

"And _you _aredrunk." Hitsugaya sighed as he shoved Renji away, sitting up so he balanced himself on his elbow. Still glaring, he asked, "What are you doing over here anyway?"

"Here?" Renji looked around quizzically. This area looked familiar, he knew he still had to be close to the 10th division because he couldn't have walked too far from Rangiku's apartment.

"This is _my_ house." Hitsugaya sighed as he scooted back and placed a hand against the wall of his home. "Do you realize how far from the 6th division you are?"

"You talk a lot for something so small." Renji stared at Hitsugaya, not noticing the vein forming in the "small" taichou's forehead. He leaned towards the white haired captain catching Hitsugaya in surprise causing the younger man to slam his back against the wall, hitting his head sharply. "Cute."

"WHAT?" Hitsugaya yelped as he looked at Renji and rubbed his head. Why was the stupid fukutaichou trying to get so close to him anyway?

Renji just smiled as he grabbed onto Hitsugaya's ankle and pulled the younger man beneath him with a yelp. "I was just saying the way you react to things is cute."

Hitsugaya stared up at the smug face of Renji in dumbfounded shock.

"Like now." Renji proceeded to poke the younger man in the nose with his finger. "Boop."

If anyone had asked Renji what it felt like to go flying through three solid walls, a partially open door, and land into some fountain containing water colder than Antarctica he probably would have just stared at them as if they were stupid.

As the red head landed in the freezing water he wondered what he had done wrong.

"SHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Renji screamed as he sat up in the water to see Hitsugaya had appeared beside the fountain and was glaring at him. "Have mercy on a drunk man, will ya?"

"You can ask Byakuya-taichou for mercy when you take responsibility for the damage done to my quarters." The white haired captain sighed irritably as he leaned over the shivering vice captain. "Now get out of my fountain."

Renji just stared up in shock. This bastard was the one who threw him over here and now here he was blaming him!!!

Hitsugaya's eyes went wide as he saw the hand wrap around his wrist and he almost missed the smug look on Renji's face before he was dragged into the water.

"HEY!" Hitsugaya screamed as his head came out of the water realizing he was now halfway on top of the soaking red head who was smiling down at him. "What the _hell_ do you think you're- WHOA!"

Hitsugaya slid back into the water before being pulled up onto something warm. He soon realized it was Renji's chest, and wriggled slightly, trying to get away, but the other boy kept an arm around his waist.

"You know……you're cute like this too….all wet and quiet." Renji ran his hand through the smaller boy's hair stopping as he reached the young man's cheek. He tilted Hitsugaya's head so that they were staring directly at each other.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth in anger, in annoyance, in confusion, but nothing came out as he furrowed his eyebrows at Renji. What the hell was wrong with him?

The thought was cut short however when the 10th division captain felt lips against his. He eye's widened as Renji pressed harder against him grabbing the smaller boy's waist more tightly and pulling Hitsugaya closer to him.

"Mmm!" Hitsugaya protested before he felt a cold hand finding its way to his chest. Opening his mouth to gasp at the contact he suddenly found something forcing its way into his mouth.

There was_ another_ _tongue_ in his mouth!

Meanwhile, Renji moaned in the back of his throat as he continued his ministrations, enjoying the feel of the other body squirming against him. It was good, despite both of them being soaking wet and still sitting in the fountain. Parting a bit to break for air, Renji rested his forehead against Hitsugaya's. He stared at the teal eyes that seemed to be rather dazed as they gazed at Renji's mouth.

Panting a bit Renji shivered slightly before placing a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "We should get out of the wat-"

Skinny arms wrapped around Renji's neck and a mouth came crashing down on his. Hitsugaya licked Renji's lips, closing his eyes and pressing his body into the bigger form. Shocked, Renji lost his balance and fell back, causing both of them to submerge under water completely once more.

Eventually, Renji pulled himself out of the water, grabbing the smaller body and dragging it out of the fountain until they were both on dry land again. Placing Hitsugaya on the ground he looked down at the flushed figure that was now glowering up at him.

"What did you do that for?" Hitsugaya growled, startling Renji.

"What do you mean?" Renji spat back before he felt the smaller figure fist the collar of his outfit and pull him down menacingly.

"You will speak of this to no one or I will _personally_ have the honor of ridding the 6th division of it's useless vice-captain." With that Hitsugaya let go and let himself fall back on the ground. Ignoring the heat that was rising to his face, he sighed.

Renji couldn't fight the smile that formed on his lips as he stared down at the flushing captain. He seemed to be…annoyed, for the lack of a better word. Not angry, just…..annoyed. He placed his hand on the still-wet captain's chest and bent down so that his lips grazed Hitsugaya's, feeling the form tense and relax beneath him.

"RENJIIIIIII!" Matsumoto's voice rang out causing both of them to jump. Hitsugaya stared wide eyed at Renji, trying to ignore how the grass made the back of his neck itchy. Abruptly, the smaller shinigami turned and braced himself in preparation for what he was about to do.

Renji realized the white haired captain's plan and quickly grabbed the smaller form by the hand, pulling him back and causing him to fall on top of the vice captain. Renji knew when someone was about to Shunpo, after all, his own captain had mastered it.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya whispered harshly towards the red head he was now sitting on.

"You can't leave me here alone otherwise she'll accuse me of…." Renji stopped at the cold glare he received from the form on his stomach. His grip tightened more so that he was sure the shinigami captain could not escape.

"Do you really think I care what she accuses you of?" Hitsugaya stared angrily before feeling Matsumoto's reiatsu coming closer.

The last thing he wanted was for her to see him on Renji's lap.

Too late.

"Oh….taichou!" Matsumoto poked her head over the wall that separated the yard from the street. "Looks like you found him!"

"Ah…yeah." Hitsugaya replied warily as he still sat on Renji's chest who was looking at Matsumoto upside down.

"Ya need me?" Renji stared at Matsumoto. His hand that was still holding onto Hitsugaya's wrist started to move up the captain's arm and then down again in a suggestive manner causing the white haired shinigami to blush.

"Ah…." Matsumoto opened her mouth as if to explain herself when she froze and just stood there with her mouth open as she stared at the sky.

She closed her mouth and then opened it again still staring off into the distance.

She looked like a fish.

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya got her attention as she smiled at him.

"Sorry I just realized I left Kira and Hinamori alone together in my room."

"Hinamori went to your place…." Histugaya eyed Matsumoto warily.

"Oh yeah, taichou! She was sooooooo fun! And after of few shots of….." Matsumoto stopped talking before she smiled sheepishly at her captain.

"Why were ya lookin' for me?" Renji queried, catching Matsumoto's attention again.

"That's right!" Matsumoto looked from Renji to Hitsugaya then back to Renji.

Pause.

"Why are you on Renji's lap, taichou?"

"'Cause he wanted to get a good look at my tattoos! Now what the hell did you want, Rangiku?" Renji yelled as he sat up causing Hitsugaya to slide further into his lap.

"If you are going to yell then I'm not going to tell you! I heard the best gossip ever and now you will have to wait to hear it!" Matsumoto was obviously annoyed at Renji yelling at her and she huffed away.

"Stupid woman." Renji turned his head to see the white haired captain glaring at him. "What?"

"Bastard." Hitsugaya spat out then silenced Renji with another glare. Shivering lightly as his cold clothes stuck him he looked back at Renji. "If you want to use my shower you can, but I won't have a change of clothes for you."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying we need to get out of these wet clothes before we get sick, moron." Hitsugaya pulled his hand out of Renji's grasp and got up walking back to his house before glancing back and making sure Renji was following.

Renji didn't get much time to peak around the captain's home as he was almost shoved into the bathroom. Hitsugaya turned on the water to make sure it was warm and then looked at his guest.

"Just call out when you're done." Hitsugaya turned to leave before he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him up into the air. "What the-?"

"Like hell I'm going to leave you alone now." And with that Renji took Hitsugaya in the shower with him, clothes and all, ignoring the squirms the captain made until he sat him on the ground and licked his lips. "We were having fun out there until we were so rudely interrupted."

"I don't recall - mmmm.." Hitsugaya opened his mouth as Renji's lips met his. Ignoring the small chuckle from the taller man he pressed harder into the kiss making sure to bruise Renji's lips in the process.

Renji placed his hand on the side of Hitsugaya's face, massaging the smaller shinigami's face with his thumb and smirking into the kiss when Hitsugaya moaned softly. The thumb slowly made its way down to the white haired captain's neck before the hand slid under the smaller shinigami's clothes under the white kosode.

Sliding the cloth off the smaller form, Renji started to kiss Hitsugaya's neck. Hitsugaya wrapped his hands into the long red hair, untying the knot that kept it together and letting it all fall loose. He let Renji maneuver him easily as he slowly found himself slipping out of his uniform. He felt lips move down his chest as he grabbed onto Renji's black kimono and tugged at it.

Renji hooked his finger into Hitsugaya's white belt before noticing the tug and the glare that Hitsugaya was giving him. Taking the hint Renji stripped off his clothes quickly, smiling and noting just how red the white haired captain's face got when he was left wearing nothing.

"Now. Your turn." Renji undid Hitsugaya's belt as the captain wrapped his small arms around Renji's neck kissing the vice captain roughly.

Hitsugaya blushed deeper as he felt hands explore his naked body. His eyes never leaving Renji's face, he watched with curiosity the expressions Renji was making.

Renji smiled as he realized Hitsugaya was watching him. Leaning forward so that he placed a quick kiss on those soft lips he smiled as he breathed into the captain's ear. "You are _so_ hot."

Hitsugaya just smirked. "I know."

Renji frowned a little at that but instead of saying anything he just reached around so that both his hands were on the smaller captain's butt. Hitsugaya jolted a bit, startled when he was suddenly lifted up and slammed into the shower wall with Renji's body pressing against his.

"Wha-?" Hitsugaya grabbed onto Renji's hair, feeling something circling his entrance. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"WHAT?" Renji yelled back unsure of what he was doing wrong as his finger teased Hitsugaya.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya shoved Renji's face away from him trying to push the other body away.

"What does it look like?" Renji kept a firm hold of the struggling captain between him and the wall. "If I don't prep you it's going to hurt!"

"What's going to hurt?" Hitsugaya asked, shoving harder and causing Renji to lose balance and fall to the ground. Hitsugaya quickly crawled off the larger form until his back hit the wall his back, sliding to the ground until he was sitting on the floor looking at Renji in disbelief.

"For a genius, you're pretty dumb about this stuff." Renji sighed. He watched Hitsugaya whose eyes slowly widened in understanding as his face flushed so red Renji could compare it to his own hair.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Renji sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry……"

Hitsugaya glared at him.

"You kissed me back!" Renji yelled in his own defense.

"Because we were just kissing!" Hitsugaya retorted. "What made you think we were going to have sex?"

Renji blinked. "You seemed pretty willing."

Hitsugaya looked away from Renji trying to fight the blush.

Renji slowly started to crawl over to the smaller figure, catching Hitsugaya's attention and causing him to eye the red head warily. Renji paused as he brought his face in front of the other boys and lent forward to brush his lips against the white haired captain's.

Hitsugaya didn't respond but instead just stared at Renji.

"I'm going to kiss you again and you sure as hell better get into it or I'm leaving." Renji warned before he pressed his lips against Hitsugaya's once more, harder this time.

The 10th division captain closed his eyes and opened his mouth slowly allowing the red head more access to his mouth. Renji smirked at this and pushed harder forcing Hitsugaya's head against the wall as he placed his hand on the smaller form's chest.

"Let's just start over…" Renji whispered against Hitsugaya's lips before placing another kiss there. "We're both naked and in a warm shower."

Hitsugaya sighed before he smirked as he felt Renji's lips press against his again. "I would hate to waste a shower."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes as Renji kissed down his neck. His back pressed against the cool tile as he moaned quietly at Renji's actions. He relaxed as he felt Renji's hands move down his body until they found the boy's growing erection. Hitsugaya tensed as Renji grabbed onto it and grabbed Renji's hair to pull the bigger shinigami into another kiss.

Renji separated them and sighed. "If you don't wan-"

"If I didn't want it you wouldn't be here." Hitsugaya interrupted before he leaned onto Renji giving the bigger shinigami more access to his body. "Just……not so……rough."

Renji blinked as he stared down at the white haired captain who was beet red and currently staring intently at the tile. The red head smiled as he started to stroke the captain's erection. He leaned into the touch, placing a kiss on the taller man's forehead.

Hitsugaya felt _really_ stupid for saying something like that. This was Renji for goodness sakes.

Renji kept his pace slow as he used his other hand to rub the captain's back. He moved his head to get a better look at the smaller shinigami, only to see Hitsugaya chewing on his bottom lip, his face still flushed as his eyes peeked over at Renji so that their eyes met.

Renji smiled ferally causing Hitsugaya to flush harder, his ears turning red as he looked away. Renji tried to hide the smug look he knew he had on his face as he removed his hand from the white haired captain's erection and took his shoulders to nudge him until Hitsugaya reluctantly lay down on his back.

He kissed the smaller form lightly before quickly moving down until he licked the tip of Hitsugaya's shaft.

Hitsugaya sat up slightly, "You don't have to-" Renji went down taking it all in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it causing the captain to go silent.

Hitsugaya sat up completely and quickly wrapped his hands into Renji's hair. He tried his best not to moan too loudly, his mouth wide open in pleasure.

"Re……god…..Abarai….." Hitsugaya gasped, feeling his back arch as Renji hummed around him. "I think I'm going to-"

Renji lifted his head up, letting his tongue linger on the shaft before suddenly having Hitsugaya tighten his grip on Renji's hair. The red head stayed put, lips parting as cum covered his face.

Renji licked his lips, tasting the thick liquid before looking at the other shinigami who was still flushed and staring back at him with his eyes half closed.

Hitsugaya leaned forward unsteadily, keeping his grip on Renji's hair and he placing his mouth over Renji's. He pulled back a little and whispered, "You look good like that, Renji."

The white haired captain smirked, licking Renji's cheek and taking some of his own seed into his mouth.

Renji felt his face flush as he watched Hitsugaya lick his lips. He could feel his body screaming at him.

Enough was enough.

Renji grabbed Hitsugaya's waist, pulling the kid over his shoulder as he knelt down, grabbed their uniforms and quickly shut the shower off. Ignoring Hitsugaya's questions, he ran across the hall to the room he had spotted when they had passed it earlier. Throwing the smaller form on the mattress he threw the soaking clothes on the ground and grabbed something he thought would work for what he needed.

"What are you-?" Hitsugaya felt Renji's hands on his waist turning him over so that he was on his stomach, then hands wrapping around his and pulling them high above his head. Something damp was wrapped around his wrist before being tightened quickly.

"I'm sorry." Renji kissed the back of Hitsugaya's neck as his hands roamed the body beneath him before finding the captain's returning erection. "That was just so hot….god…..I'm going to fuck you so hard…."

Hitsugaya moaned as he felt Renji grind into him and the long fingers pumped him once again. He glanced towards his hands to find them bound by something that_ really_ looked like the belt he wore.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to ask another question but two fingers suddenly found themselves inside causing his sudden groan to vibrate against both of the appendages.

"Suck." Renji's voice ordered, causing Hitsugaya to bite down on the fingers earning a hiss from Renji even though he didn't remove them from the captain's mouth. "Suck or this is really going to hurt."

Hitsugaya felt Renji rub his erection against his backside causing the him to shudder against the bigger body. Silently he complied and started to roll his tongue around the finger, a lot like Renji had done to him earlier.

Eventually Renji pulled the fingers out, leaving saliva on Hitsugaya's lips, before he pressed one finger into Hitsugaya without warning.

"Ah!" Hitsugaya felt Renji spread his legs wider as he tugged on the belt, ignoring the pinching the rope was doing to his skin.

Renji slid the second finger in and watched Hitsugaya writhe, moaning, underneath him. The white haired captain quickly came again, causing Renji to chuckle.

"Why Hitsugaya-taichou, I didn't know you liked to be fingered like this?" Renji hummed against the smaller form's neck as one hand continued to stretch the captain and the other pumped him. "You're still so hard."

"That's cause..ah!" Hitsugaya curled his toes as he felt the finger's quicken their pace in him. "Just do it!"

Renji removed his fingers and placed his aching erection against Hitsugaya's entrance. Biting down on the white shoulder beneath him, he thrust fully into the younger shinigami.

"Ah!" Hitsugaya's eyes filled with tears as he clenched his teeth. "It hurts…"

"Relax." Renji whispered as he kissed the shoulder he had bitten down on. "You're so fucking tight. Just relax."

Hitsugaya took a deep breath, trying to relax his body enough to take the intrusion.

Abruptly he felt Renji pull out of him.

"What are-" Hitsugaya was turned over so that he was on his back. He winced as the belt tightened harder around his wrists.

"I wanna see your face." Renji placed a kiss against Hitsugaya's lips before slowly entering again. "I wanna see the faces you make when I…."

Hitsugaya's mouth fell open as Renji started to move. His back arching up, he felt the friction between their skin and wrapped his legs around Renji's waist. Renji went even deeper and he felt him hit something...something _good._

"Godsss." Hitsugaya moaned before he felt a mouth on his neck. "Renji…god…ah..Renji…"

"Keep saying that and I might think you're praying to me." Renji smiled against Hitsugaya's skin. He sucked on the smaller forms neck before thrusting in harder.

Renji knew he was close as he steadied himself over Hitsugaya as he started to slam roughly into the small form, enjoying every wince and every pleasured grunt that came from the white haired captain.

"I think I'm coming-!" Renji kissed Hitsugaya once more as he bit down onto the captain's lip.

Renji fully collapsed on the smaller form and they both panted against each other, exhausted. Renji pulled out weakly and curled up, his head resting on Hitsugaya's tummy. Everything else, he decided, could wait until morning.

XXXXXXX

"What the hell?" Renji sat up quickly from the ground he had just fallen on, looking up confusedly to see a very annoyed Hitsugaya untying his own wrist from the bed. The red head felt his face flush at the sight of the naked captain who glared coldly down at him. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Don't speak to me." Hitsugaya glared harder, silencing the red head before he continued. "You might want to hurry to the 6th division. You're already late."

At this Renji jumped up and scrambled around, finding his still wet clothes with a worried yelp. He glanced back up at the still-naked captain who was now free and rubbing his wrists.

Hitsugaya tensed as he felt Renji grab his arms and bring his wrists over to him looking at the rope burn. "…I'm really sorry."

Hitsugaya glared upwards only to find two lips place against his in a chaste matter. They separated quickly, but he still flushed, silently pleased.

"I'll send Matsumoto to Kuchiki-taichou and she can tell him that you're running late because of me." Hitsugaya smirked at the surprised expression on Renji's face. He lifted his hands up and grabbed onto Renji's hair, pulling the tall shinigami down into a hard kiss.

"Let's take a shower." Hitsugaya smirked into Renji's lips as he felt the red head flush.

"God, you're _so_ hot."

"……I know."

XXXXXXX

Again thanks for my beta-reader who is amazing!

And thank you to all the people who finished reading the story! I hope you liked it!

Now back to my other stories that will hopefully be finished soon.


End file.
